Dragones de Plata
by Nakokun
Summary: Osamu no ha muerto. Ken se encuentra con un muy cambiado Daisuke, y adquieren nuevos poderes, mientras un desconocido les manda mails. Un Maestro rencoroso quiere vengarse de su Sombra...
1. Stage01

_Antes de leer: en éste mundo Ken nació en el año del dragón de metal. Según esto, toda la historia se debería desarrollar en 1949 ó 2009 (el año del dragón de metal es 1940 y 2000 respectivamente) pero todo finaliza en el año 2002, y Ken tiene nueve años al principio del relato._

Dragones de plata 

_"Las Redenciones de Sombra: una luz en la oscuridad" (fragmentos)_

_De las redenciones existentes, las Redenciones de Sombra son las más interesantes de todas las descubiertas; la interacción vampiro-humano es única, ya que compartir cuerpo y sombra es algo difícil, a veces imposible para los humanos que la dan _

_Sólo unos pocos humanos, los que tienen el suficiente potencial, pueden ser portadores de una sombra de vampiro(...) Sólo el ser humano que tenga asignado el mismo signo y elemento del horóscopo chino podrá ser compatible con el vampiro que desee la redención. Sólo el extracto de plata pura mezclada con agua lunar en una ampolla de diamante puede identificar a los seres compatibles. _

_El símbolo mágico debe realizarse con el fluido vital de los dos, y el vampiro no debe beber ni una gota de la sangre del humano. Luego deben vestirse igual, y beber nueve gotas de la ampolla en una mezcla de doce cucharadas de polvo de ortiga en agua. _

_Sólo si el humano (en su mayoría mujeres) lo bebe hasta el final lograrán acceder al mar de la decisión, un lugar oscuro y nublado, en donde el destino del vampiro está en manos del humano(...)_

_Al aceptar, el humano adquiere las habilidades de su animal del zodíaco chino, mientras que el vampiro debe quedarse como sombra, sin ninguna clase de poder, sólo puede actuar si su portador se lo permite. Al fusionarse, luego de las apariciones físicas a los seis meses de orejas, garras y colas –y alas en algunos casos- el humano puede obligar al vampiro –que no tiene voluntad al respecto- a fusionarse con él, obteniendo una apariencia humanoide, en una mezcla de su animal común y el ser humano. _

_Aunque se puede separar la sombra del portador sólo se logra si el humano entra en hibernación por medio de la magia, y la sombra es desterrada. Aún así, el humano posee los poderes con o sin sombra, y puede controlarlos a voluntad. _

_Los poderes de los humanos que poseen sombra de vampiro, independientemente de su animal común, varían según su elemento; agua (NDA: poderes síquicos y espirituales), fuego (poderes de guerrero y estratega), tierra (poderes relacionados con la naturaleza, similares a los poderes Banshêê, un espíritu femenino muy apegado a la naturaleza), metal (los Cables y Escudos de Plata, aparte de poder manipular todo tipo de tecnología al antojo del Portador o Portadora) y madera (poderes mágicos, pero no relacionados con el mundo espiritual) Pueden fusionarse seres de distinto sexo. Si los dos son de igual elemento, no sólo podrán controlarlo, sino que tendrá el poder de invocar a su guía espiritual, su animal sagrado para algunos. Además, desarrollarán algunos poderes mágicos relacionados con su elemento. _

_La Redención de Sombra sólo terminará con la muerte del humano. Sólo en casos muy especiales, con la ayuda de dos seres poderosos de la Luz se lograría separar cuerpo y sombra, y darles un cuerpo individual a cada uno (...) _

Ni siquiera después de leer el libro que Daisuke me había indicado pude entender bien a qué me enfrentaría. Yo era el único que lo había visto en medio del festival de floración de los cerezos, después de meses de seguirme. No sabía si podría ser un buen Portador, aunque Daisuke me decía en mi cabeza que sí, que por algo nos habíamos reunido. Nunca me dijo cuántos años tenía, de dónde venía, en qué ciudad había nacido o cuándo se había vuelto un vampiro. Ni las razones por las cuales había hecho eso. No se lo pregunté. Él me dijo que le hablara con mi mente, que él me respondería por el mismo modo. Me dijo a la primera que por favor no le preguntara nada de su pasado, que por favor nos concentráramos en nuestro futuro. Tal vez sea demasiada responsabilidad para un chico de nueve años, pero yo la acepté. A mí también me hubiera gustado que me ayudaran si yo estuviera en la misma situación.

Como Daisuke me hablaba a mí con su mente, no me preocupaba que lo descubrieran, pero apareció un brazalete en mi mano izquierda, que se dividía en dos, que sí podían descubrir. Era plateado, una parte me tapaba la parte posterior de la mano, me tapaba desde el dedo medio hasta la muñeca, y había una gema blanca en el medio. La otra parte partía de la muñeca y seguía hasta casi llegar al codo. Las dos partes estaban unidas por una fina cadena, y había dragones tallados alrededor. Sin embargo, nadie pareció notarlo. Daisuke me dijo que sólo los seres que poseyeran poderes especiales lo verían, y me tranquilicé un poco.

No le dije nada a mamá ni a papá. Osamu me quiere, pero no creo que lo entienda. Además, él está acostumbrado al éxito, y hasta ahora el único ser que lo ha contradicho fue Daisuke. Durante los primeros cinco meses y medio no hubo problemas, pero Daisuke me hizo notar que en menos de dos semanas podían aparecer mis alas de dragón, y sería algo difícil de explicar. Así que les dije a mis padres que me iba a la casa de Takeru, un compañero de clase, al que le dije que necesitaba su ayuda por un asunto personal. Le dije que era algo que no le podía decir porque había hecho una promesa, pero que, llegado el caso, le diría todo. Takeru me preguntó –preocupado- si era algo grave, y yo le dije que sólo necesitaba pasar veinticuatro horas fuera de casa para arreglarlo. Aceptó y me fui a su casa a dormir, pero a la medianoche me fui por el techo.

Sé que Takeru estaba despierto, pero no podía decirle nada sobre Daisuke. Me llevé algo para comer y pasé toda la noche volando con mis alas de dragón plateadas a la luz de la Luna llena. Cuando salieron tuve un sentimiento extraño, como de picazón, y el mismo símbolo que hicimos Daisuke y yo, apareció a mis pies. Cuando la luz que me había rodeado desapareció, tenía mis alas de dragón, junto con mis garras. Era raro tener dedos de la mano que se doblaran a la mitad, y que la mitad superior fuera una gran garra muy afilada, y que tuviera las mismas garras uniéndose al pie en vez de dedos, pero lo que más me asustó fueron los colmillos de dragón. Pensé que eran de vampiro, pero Daisuke me tranquilizó, diciéndome que eso era normal.

Mis primeros intentos de volar fallaron, pero después pude elevarme. Volé sobre los árboles desnudos del parque –en ése entonces era invierno- y Daisuke me avisó que ya iba a amanecer y que debía esconderme. Fue una suerte que ése día fuera domingo, porque no tenía que ir a la escuela. Me escondí todo el día en un local abandonado que antes había sido una discoteca. Practiqué con mis garras y me di cuenta que eran peligrosas, así que tuve mucho cuidado de no lastimarme. Hubiera sido difícil explicar cómo me había hecho lastimadoras como si me hubiera arañado un gato de dos metros.

Comí poco, en parte por la emoción y en parte porque tenía miedo que me descubrieran. No lo hicieron, y la noche cayó con lentitud. Cuando faltaba media hora para la medianoche salí volando, agradeciendo que fuera una noche nublada, y volví a casa de Takeru cinco minutos antes que se deshiciera el efecto. Me escondí hasta que el símbolo volvió a aparecer y recobré mi forma humana. No sé cómo mis zapatos reaparecieron en mis pies, ni cómo mi remera se reparó de inmediato en la parte de atrás, donde salieron mis alas. Sin embargo, estaba contento. Daisuke no lo decía, pero él y yo compartíamos sentimientos y pude saber que estaba muy feliz. No dejó de hablar sino hasta que Takeru apareció por la ventana de su pieza.

-Tuve que decirles que habías regresado temprano porque tenías que hacer algunas cosas- me dijo Takeru -¿Has hecho lo que querías hacer?-

-Sí- le respondí, yendo hacia su ventana y entrando –Y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco-

-¿Es por una chica?-

-No, es por otra cosa, pero me has ayudado mucho. Si hay alguna manera en que pueda pagarte, dímelo-

-Si quieres, no me respondas, pero ¿en qué estás metido?-

-Es algo difícil de explicar. Estoy tratando de ayudar a alguien, pero no lo conoces-

-¿Es un amigo tuyo?- Takeru se sentó en su cama y yo me senté a su lado.

-Sí- dije. No habló, pero pude sentir que Daisuke primero se sorprendía y después se alegraba.

-¿Puedes decirme qué problema tiene? ¿Es con respecto a su familia?-

-No sabría decírtelo. Es algo... complicado-

-Oh- hizo una pausa -¿Quieres que vayamos juntos a la escuela? Ya casi es hora de desayunar-

-Creo que mejor iré a mi casa. Estarán preocupados por mí- pero lo dudaba. Si Osamu estaba, no creía que mi desaparición se notara.

Me despedí de Takeru y salí por la ventana. Salté al patio –Dios, era increíble cómo habían mejorado mis habilidades físicas- y me fui corriendo a casa. En efecto, nadie notó mi ausencia. Se sorprendieron un poco cuando aparecí por la puerta, pero enseguida Osamu dijo que había ganado un premio nuevo, y no sabía si lo hizo para evitarme una explicación que no quería dar o si era por costumbre. De todas maneras, me senté a desayunar.

-¿Te divertiste?- me preguntó Osamu cuando íbamos a la escuela. Él era tres años mayor que yo, y los dos íbamos a la misma escuela.

-¿Qué?- todavía estaba pensando en lo que había pasado el día anterior, mi cambio físico. No dejaba de sorprenderme.

-Vamos, sé que eso de Takeru fue una cortina para hacer otra cosa- insistió mi hermano. No en vano era inteligente -¿Fuiste a ver a una chica?-

-No-

-¿A un chico?-

-¡No, cómo se te ocurre!-

-Hum... Bueno, era una broma. ¿Fuiste a un club secreto?-

-No, Osamu... –

-Ya sé que no fuiste a la casa de Takeru porque te invitó, así que dime a dónde fuiste-

-Osamu, eso es algo difícil de explicar, y, además, yo no te pregunto qué haces con Mamini cuando sales a bailar con ella-

-¿No me lo quieres decir?-

-No es eso... Hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir-

Osamu estaba sombrado. Era la primera vez que no conseguía algo. Fue una suerte que Mamini lo llamara, así me pude escapar. Llegué al aula a tiempo, y Takeru omitió comentarios acerca de lo que había pasado. Le agradecí mucho por eso.

Las clases pasaron normalmente. Takeru me preguntó si estaba bien, que me veía más callado que de costumbre, y yo le dije que sí, que era por lo que había pasado anoche.

-¿Acaso fuiste a ver a un chico?-

-No, fue para ayudar a un amigo, no te miento-

-Si tú lo dices... –

No me preguntó más, pero me dijo que, si necesitaba ayuda, que le avisara. Mientras tanto, Osamu quiso sacarme algo de información, pero no le dije nada. Hasta me preguntó si no tenía una novia, pero le dije que no era eso. Además, dudo que me hubiera creído si se lo hubiera contado todo. Yo mismo no lo creía totalmente, y lo que hice fue en parte porque me hubiera gustado que me ayudaran si yo estuviera en la misma situación en que estaba Daisuke, y en parte porque no quería saber qué pasaría conmigo si me negaba. Osamu volvió algo molesto a casa, pero no dijo nada a mamá y a papá. Cené poco, y me fui a mi pieza. Osamu se había ido a casa de Mamini, a una fiesta por el cumpleaños de ella, y la tenía toda para mí. Me senté enfrente de mi laptop y empecé a navegar.

Me bajé algunas cosas para la escuela, y después consulté mi correo. Luego de salir, escribí en mi diario lo que me había pasado. Lo empecé a usar desde que aprendí a escribir, porque me sentía muy solo y escribir era terapéutico para mí. En ése entonces no teníamos Internet, así que empecé a escribir primero en Bloc de notas y después en Word, para pasar a una página web que nunca sería publicada.

No sabía si Osamu la había usado alguna vez a mi laptop son que yo lo supiera. Yo nunca había tocado su computadora para nada, pero a veces dudaba que él no hubiera mirado mis archivos. Creo que no, pero al ver la gran seguridad que tenía él frente a la vida me cohibía un poco. Nunca fui un chico fuerte que se destacara en deportes y nunca fui popular, pero me di cuenta que eso no era lo principal. Sin embargo, veía que mi hermano salía todos los fines de semana y siempre tenía amigos a los cuales acudir. Mamá y papá estaban felices con él, y yo entendía que no podría estar al mismo nivel que Osamu. Sé que me querían, pero estaban más satisfechos con Osamu. Yo, en cambio, era un chico solitario, y tenía pocos amigos. Algunos, como Takeru, me eran más simpáticos, pero nunca tuve una amistad verdadera con alguien. Muchas veces tuve problemas, pero no quería ser sólo una fuente de conflicto en mi familia, así que los resolvía como podía. Fueron muchas las noches en que me la pasé llorando en silencio, para que mi hermano no me oyera.

Daisuke me decía que no me callara los problemas, que eran mis padres y que me querían. Pero yo no le hice caso. Me fui a dormir y soñé con un mundo extraño. Parecía una isla normal, pero tenía partes raras: una montaña, bosques, una zona de hielo... y una gran playa. Y vi volar algunas criaturas extrañas entre los árboles, cuando miraba los bosques. Insectos gigantes, aves que parecían peluches y también seres pequeños que saltaban entre las piedras.

No fue un sueño desagradable, son extraño, pero a la mañana siguiente me sentí mejor. El día pasó sin novedades, pero a la noche decidí salir a entrenar. Sabía que debía ejercitar mis poderes, pero no sabía cómo sacar mis poderes de "metal" como decía el libro que me había dicho Daisuke. Era una noche sin viento, y pude salir por la ventana. Afuera me transformé, porque el resplandor del símbolo podía despertar a mi hermano.

Volamos hasta el mismo local abandonado donde habíamos estado antes. Allí empecé a probar cuánto podían partir mis garras. Después volé con rapidez, doblando bruscamente de tanto en tanto, girando y viendo cuán alto podía subir. Bajé antes de llegar a mi límite, porque ya casi había perdido de vista el local entre tantas luces.

Cuando volví, seguí probando mi fuerza física. Era mucha más de lo que había visto. Pude levantar una vieja caldera de trescientos kilos sin problemas, y sin el menor esfuerzo. Pero lo que yo quería era controlar mi elemento, el metal. Intenté durante dos horas, diciéndole a la caldera "levántate", "rueda", "elévate" y cosas así, pero no lo logré. Daisuke me decía que era demasiado pronto, que había progresado mucho para alguien que era poco más que un niño. Me animó un poco, y volvimos a casa. Cuando entré, ya en mi forma netamente humana, eran las tres de la mañana. Osamu estaba durmiendo, o así me pareció.

A la mañana siguiente me llevé una sorpresa. En mi laptop habían un mail extraño. No tenía virus ni era spam, pero no aparecía el remitente. Osamu no me había visto entrar... ¿O era él y me estaba haciendo una broma? No, él me dijo que no me había mandado nada, que para qué me lo iba a mandar si vivíamos en la misma casa. Me convenció, pero si él no me lo había mandado, ¿quién? El mensaje era corto, pero me dejó una inquietud constante, como si alguien me estuviera vigilando. El mail sólo decía esto:

_Ken, bienvenido a mi mundo._

.

Guts! Yo de nuevo, ésta vez con un Fanfic de Digimon 02. Es una realidad alterna, como se habrán dado cuenta, y tal vez aparezcan personajes de otras series de Digimon y algún que otro personaje mío. Como ven, hay algunas grandes diferencias; todos los chicos van a la misma escuela –Taichi y compañía también- Osamu está vivo y Daisuke tiene una historia bastante diferente... Supongo que ya se imaginarán quién aparecerá más adelante en la historia, así que no les digo nada.

Chau

Nakokun


	2. Stage02

. Dragones de plata

-

No sabía si contestar o no el mail, pero no fue necesario; a la semana siguiente, apareció un nuevo correo, y no tenía remitente. Durante todo ése tiempo yo había intentado despertar mi elemento, el metal, pero sin resultado. Daisuke me decía que era muy pronto, pero yo quería que él se volviera humano lo más rápido posible, para aliviar de una vez todo su sufrimiento. No sé si él podía ver mis recuerdos, pero a veces yo soñaba con los suyos, y siempre eran escenas de guerra y de muerte.

_Ken, ¿acaso crees que te podrás esconder de mí? _Decía el correo _No quiero lastimarte, sólo quiero hablar contigo. Sé que leíste mi mail anterior, y quiero que me contestes. Además, hablar con alguien no te hará daño, por lo que le cuentas a tu computadora. Hasta se lo escondes a tu sombra, quien no quiere decirte que vales más de lo que crees porque tú piensas que es mentira y te deprimirás más. Vamos, si no me respondes bloquearé tu casilla de correo. Y no es chiste._

"Mejor será que le contestemos" me dijo Daisuke "Tal vez nos diga algo sobre él"

Le contesté el mail, preguntándole quién era y por qué me escribía. Daisuke se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo, pero cuando lo envié me volvió a hablar.

"Debemos ser más discretos. Si él nos descubrió, nos pueden descubrir otros, y será muy difícil de explicar qué hicimos, sin contare el peligro que puede representar para ambos"

"¿Peligro?" le pregunté.

"Los nigromantes buscan muchos a los Portadores, sobre todo a los dragones, las serpientes y los tigres. Todo en el cuerpo de un Portador se usa para hechizos de gran poder, desde revivir a los muertos hasta el recuperar poderes que se han perdido"

No lo había pensado. Me dio miedo, pero Daisuke me tranquilizó, diciéndome que si no usaba más poder del necesario para entrenar y mejorar mis habilidades, ellos no me detectarían. Preferí no preguntarle si sabía de algún nigromante que rondara la ciudad.

-

Osamu seguía sospechando, pero nunca le preguntó a Takeru. De hecho, empecé a hacerme más amigo de Takeru, pero no le dije nada de Daisuke. Takeru salía con una de nuestras compañeras de clase, Hikari. La verdad es que ella era una linda chica, pero no me atraía. Así estaba menos triste, porque sabía que tenía un amigo en quien confiar. Sin embargo, no le dije nada sobre Daisuke o los mails. A la semana siguiente que yo le contestara, apareció otro en mi casilla.

_Ken, ¿acaso crees que un nigromante usaría Internet para matarte? Vamos, si lo hubiera querido podría haberte descubierto cuando practicabas en el local abandonado desde que descubriste tus poderes físicos, cuando les mentiste a tus padres y a Takeru. Además, yo sé cómo podrás despertar tu elemento._

_Para que te asegures, prueba esto; piensa en el metal no como algo externo, sino como algo que es parte de ti mismo. Primero sólo podrás levantar objetos metálicos, pero después podrás reordenar sus moléculas, haciendo que varía su forma. Si no quieres, no lo hagas, pero al menos prueba._

No se me había ocurrido ésta técnica. Ésa misma noche lo intenté, y pude mover una barra de hierro a un metro del suelo. Pero el esfuerzo fue mucho y tuve que volver rápido a casa. Ésta vez Osamu no estaba en su cama, y me dio un escalofrío. Lo esperé toda la noche, pero al final me quedé dormido y no pude ver cuándo volvió a su cama.

-

El día siguiente era domingo, y cuando me levanté Osamu ya se había ido. ¿Les había dicho algo a nuestros padres? Ellos no me preguntaron nada, pero sabía lo que Osamu me preguntaría cuando me viera. Daisuke me decía que estuviera tranquilo, que él podía simular ser un fantasma y asustarlo, pero le dije que no, que eso empeoraría las cosas, aunque él dudaba de eso. Estaba tan nervioso, que hasta mis padres lo notaron.

-Ken, ¿te sientes bien?- me preguntó mamá.

No le pude contestar. Me abracé a ella y lloré, por el miedo que tenía que me rechazaran si descubrían lo que había hecho con Daisuke. Y si Osamu les decía algo, ¿cómo reaccionarían? No me lo quería imaginar, pero me lo imaginaba. Rechazado, excluido, y no sabía si le podían hacer algo a Daisuke ésos nigromantes. ¿Y el que me enviaba los mails? No sabía lo que pasaba, y tenía miedo de saberlo.

Cuando me calmé, le pedí disculpas a mamá.

-Ken, hijo, ¿quiere hablarlo con nosotros?- me preguntó mamá. Negué con la cabeza -¿Estás seguro?- volví a negar.

-No se los puedo decir por ahora... – les dije.

-Ken... – mamá estaba triste, pero no le podía decir lo de Daisuke.

-¡Ya llegué, mamá!- dijo Osamu, entrando en la casa. Cuando nos vio a mamá y a mí en la cocina, se asombró mucho. Pero después debió recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior –Mamá, voy a hablar algo con Ken- y me llevó a nuestra pieza.

Una vez allí cerró la puerta y se sentó en mi cama, la de abajo.

-Bien, Ken, ahora me vas a decir por qué estás tan alterado. Y si es porque anoche saliste a no sé dónde, no le diré nada a papá y mamá si me dices qué pasó-

No sabía qué responderle. Daisuke me dijo que lo dejara en sus manos, pero yo no quería.

-Ken... ¿Estás bien?- Osamu estaba dudando, y se empezó a preocupar.

-Hice una promesa- respondí –Necesitaba salir... –

-Pues la próxima vez podrías salir conmigo-

-No- hice una pausa –No... No puedes venir conmigo. Es algo personal-

-¿No crees que hay mejores horas para ver a una chica que la medianoche?-

-No estoy de novio, Osamu-

-Oh- dijo él, y se levantó -¿En qué estás metido?- Estaba a medio metro de mí, agachado para que nuestros ojos estuvieran a la misma altura.

-Osamu, es algo personal y privado. Yo no te pregunto adónde vas tú todos los fines de semana- me estaba empezando a incomodar.

-Ken, te conozco. Estás en algo y no me lo quieres decir-

-Osamu, déjame a mí hacer lo que yo creo conveniente. Todo es porque estoy ayudando a un amigo, es alguien muy especial para mí. Es todo lo que puedo decirte. Pero si dices una palabra sobre mis salidas, te aseguro que yo lo negaré-

-Me creerán a mí-

-¿Ken-kun saliendo a la medianoche por la ventana de un octavo piso, al balcón, para después desaparecer? Vamos... –

Osamu se levantó y salió, molesto.

-

No lo podía creer. Le había ganado una discusión a Osamu, y lo había hecho yo solo. Daisuke me felicitó, y me dijo que sabía que yo podía hacerlo. La verdad es que se sentía bien, y me alegré. A Osamu el malhumor le duró algunas horas, pero después se le pasó. Ésa noche pude levantar seis barras de acero al mismo tiempo y moverlas.

Le mandé un mail al desconocido, agradeciéndole por lo que me había enseñado. De inmediato, apareció un mensaje de él, lo que me sorprendió mucho.

_¡Por supuesto que funcionaría! Si tú lo deseas y sabes que puedes hacerlo, pasará. La auto confianza es muy importante, Ken, no lo olvides. Y te felicito por haberla ganado ésa discusión a tu hermano, sin la ayuda de Daisuke. Estás aprendiendo rápido._

_Si sigues así, dentro de poco podremos vernos personalmente. Te podré enseñar a manejar tus poderes con mayor destreza, pero sólo podré estar fuera una hora. Las razones te las explicaré después. Y recuerda, yo siempre contesto los mensajes al instante._

Ésta vez me sentí bien, aunque no dejaba de preguntarme cómo sabía lo de la discusión.

Seguí saliendo de noche, pero más tarde, cuando Osamu estaba roncando. No volvió a descubrirme, y al mes pude levantar toda clase de objetos de metal, por más pesados que fuesen. Los movía de forma individual por todas direcciones, y hasta pude doblar algunos, pero eran delgados. Daisuke me dijo que era más fuerte de lo que había pensado en un principio, y yo me sonrojé. Ahora Daisuke era cada vez era menos frío, y yo podía sentir que él empezaba a estar más alegre.

El desconocido me seguía enviando mails, pero no mencionaba su nombre. Cuando se lo pregunté, me mandó otro mail.

_Ken, por ahora no puedo decirte mi nombre. Me están buscando muchos seres, pero te ayudaré ésta noche. Sólo lleva tu laptop contigo al local abandonado, y préndela. Envíame desde allí un mail diciéndome que ya llegaste, y yo iré allí al instante._

Le contesté que sí, que así lo haría. Ésa noche me llevé mi laptop e hice todo lo que me indicó, pero no sabía cómo vendría al instante. ¿Acaso sentiría la señal de la laptop y vendría? ¿Estaba escondido en algún lugar y me espiaba?

Nada de eso.

La pantalla de la laptop empezó a brillar. La miré, a prudente distancia, e hice bien. De la pantalla salió una mano, hecha de ceros y unos, que después pasó a ser una red virtual, para después tomar forma definitiva. Después le siguió la otra, la cabeza, el torso y las piernas. Cuando terminó de salir, se levantó, y me miró, sonriendo ante mi asombro.

Ersa un chico muy parecido a Osamu, por el pelo. Tenía unos grandes lentes, y vestía de negro. Tenía una capa dividida en dos, con bordes dorados. Y en la cintura llevaba un látigo. Daisuke también estaba sorprendido, y no reaccionamos sino cuando el otro nos tocó el hombro.

-Sorpresa- dijo.

-Sí que lo fue- le respondimos los dos. Ahora Daisuke hablaba con su voz en mi boca, y nuestras dos voces sonaban como si fueran de fantasmas.

-¿Sabes quien soy?- nos preguntó.

-Nunca nos dijiste tu nombre- le respondimos.

-Soy Káiser- nos dijo, y extendió una mano.

Después de saludarnos, Káiser nos dijo que hasta ahora sólo habíamos avanzado hasta el límite que separaba el primer del segundo nivel en cuestión de poderes. Para avanzar debía despertar a los Cables de Plata, que era lo que distinguía a los seres del elemento Metal.

-Mira, tienes que concentrarte- me dijo Káiser –Cierra los ojos y piensa en las moléculas de los objetos de metal, no en los objetos en sí. En principio te parecerá difícil, pero piensa sólo en una parte del objeto. Aprendiste a sentirlos, ahora deberás manipularlos. Inténtalo-

Lo intenté. Daisuke me ayudaba, pero la primera vez no me salió. La plancha de metal cayó al piso, pero no cerré los ojos y lo volví a intentar. Pensé en las moléculas de la plancha, moviéndose hasta formar una pelota, moviéndose con rapidez por el espacio. Les ordené que formaran una pelota, y empezaron a moverse, o al menos así lo pensaba.

Empecé a transpirar frió, pero seguí. Daisuke estaba preocupado, pero yo le dije que se tranquilizara, que yo podía hacerlo si él estaba conmigo. Daisuke no dijo, nada, pero seguí intentando formar una pelota. Me salía mal, con muchas irregularidades, y traté hasta que no pude más. Entonces abrí los ojos y ví la pelota deforme en que se había transformado la plancha de acero.

-Vaya, está muy bien para la primera vez- me dijo Káiser con una sonrisa, mirando mi trabajo –Avanzan muy rápido para ser novatos-

-Gracias- le dije –No podría haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda, y la de Daisuke-

-No es eso, es que no sabías cómo seguir- dijo Káiser –yo sólo te indico cómo manipular los poderes que ya tienen, pero todo el trabajo lo hacen ustedes-

Le agradecí de nuevo, y él me dijo que debía irse, que ya era tarde.

-Debes practicar toda la semana- me dijo Káiser -Si se esfuerzan, lograrán formar cuerpos geométricos básicos en ése tiempo. Volveré la próxima semana, para ver cómo han progresado-

Káiser volvió a la computadora, y yo cerré mi laptop. Ya era la una de la mañana, y volví volando a casa. Osamu estaba en su cama, pero la ventana que me separaba de nuestra pieza siempre chirriaba. Entonces intenté buscar el punto de contacto y arreglarlo. Pude _sentir_ más que ver que dos partes se rozaban, y les ordené a las moléculas sobrantes que salieran. Cuando abrí la ventana, no hizo ruido. Había vuelto a mi forma humana para que Osamu no se despertara con el resplandor.

Estaba contento y muy emocionado. Íbamos progresando, y con una ayuda inesperada. Ése Káiser sabía mucho sobre el metal, y me ayudaría a recuperar el cuerpo humano de Daisuke. Me dormí feliz, pero en el fondo sentía que Daisuke estaba algo inquieto.

"¿Qué te sucede?" le pregunté con mi mente.

"Es que ése Káiser es todo un misterio" me respondió "Podría no ser tan bueno como aparenta. Recuerda que los Portadores son muy buscados, ya que si hay cien en todo el planeta, es un milagro"

"Pero es apresurado decir algo sobre él. Creo que deberíamos conocerlo más antes de juzgarlo"

"Si tú lo dices... "

"Además, ¿qué es eso de los cien Portadores?"

"Es que muy pocos vampiros conocen éste tipo de Redención, y aún menos la ponen en práctica. Éste tipo de Redención fue creado por los chinos, en la época en que los vampiros habían aparecido en el planeta. Los primeros indicios de su aparición fue en China, desde allí los vampiros pasaron a conquistar el resto del mundo. Los chinos, temerosos, inventaron ésta redención, ya que no se atrevían a cazarlos"

"Es por eso que se guía por el horóscopo chino"

"Y las instrucciones fueron hechas con conceptos como el Yin y el Yang -sangre de dos seres para construir el majoujin, un humano y un vampiro- y la búsqueda de lo que deseas –el mar de la decisión- entro otras cosas"

"Daisuke, ¿de qué país vienes?"

"Soy japonés, nací aquí, y aquí cambié. Pero fue hace mucho tiempo"

Ken sintió que Daisuke estaba incómodo, así que le dijo que sería mejor que trataran de dormir.

Desde el techo del edificio de enfrente, una figura sonreía con satisfacción.

-Eso es, vuélvanse fuertes... dentro de poco lo necesitarán-

-

-

Guts! El segundo capítulo y ya me está gustando. Ahora mismo seguiré escribiendo el siguiente capítulo. ¿Y quién es ésa extraña figura? ¿Será Káiser? Je, esperen y lo verán. Algunos ya lo deben sospechar, y les daré una pista: éste ser estuvo en el Digimundo y en el Mundo Real. No les daré más ayudas por ahora...

-

Todos mis Fanfic no se me borraron ni me los borraron, _yo los saqué_. ¿La razón? Me dolió **mucho** el que mi Fic "Agua, Fuego, Metal, Madera Tierra" no fuera reconocido en Anime Awards, pese a ser lo mejor que he escrito en mi vida. Primero me enojé y después me puse muy triste, porque quiero ser escritora y al ver que ése mi Fic no ganó, me hizo pensar que como escritora iba a se malísima. Y mi sueño era ser escritora, y lo sigue siendo. Así que espero sepan comprender el motivo de mi ausencia.

Pasando a otro tema, me han acusado de plagio en mi Fic "Diosas del Agua" Nunca he publicado un Fic ajeno adjudicándome la autoría, porque eso sería admitir la falta de imaginación, la propia mediocridad y hasta estupidez (más aún publicándolo en el mismo sitio) De hecho, si Yoaquí se fijó bien, la vez anterior yo misma lo había publicado, porque es un Fic escrito por mí, al igual que la secuela "Yumesan" Espero que eso aclare sus dudas y que no le impida seguir opinando sobre lo que escribo.

**El espíritu de Kokoro Yana**: Ya actualiz,è, y las intrigas van a aumentar mucho en lso pròximos capìtulos...

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. Stage03

. Dragones de plata

-

Osamu no volvió a preguntarme si salía por las noches. No sé si se olvidó de eso, o porque no encontraba pruebas. Mamá y papá no lo supieron, así que yo estaba tranquilo. Daisuke se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo callado, aunque a veces me hablaba. Sobre todo cuando practicábamos nuestros poderes. Con esfuerzo, pudimos hacer formas geométricas básicas. La primera vez, la esfera se parecía a una pelota de trapo destrozada, y el cubo un juguete de plástico aplastado, pero con el correr de los días mejoramos. Al llegar la otra semana ya podíamos hacer formas geométricas perfectas, como conos y cilindros.

-¿Lo ven?- nos dijo Káiser –Sabía que podían hacerlo si se esforzaban. Ahora pasaremos a algo más difícil, los llevará más de una semana, pero valdrá la pena-

"Deben lograr hacer más formas. Intenten copiar objetos pequeños y ordénenle a las moléculas del metal que tomen la forma que ven en tu mente. Junten las formas básicas que han logrado hasta ahora, así les será más fácil hacerlo. Y después que logren objetos perfectos, vuelve a llamarme.

Lo intentamos. Todos los días, entre la medianoche y las dos de la mañana, a veces hasta la cuatro. No tenía sueño a la mañana siguiente, lo que me asombraba, pero Daisuke me decía que eso era un efecto directo de ser un Portador de Sombra; sólo dormiría lo que yo quisiera, aunque sólo fuera una hora, y no me cansaría. La primera semana no logré reproducir ningún objeto sin fallas, pero me esforcé entrenando tres horas diarias, y al mes ya lo logramos. Llamé a Káiser y se sorprendió al ver que lo había llamado tan rápido.

-Vaya- nos dijo –Son más rápidos de lo que creí. ¿Cuántas horas diarias entrenaron?-

-Tres horas- le respondí.

-¿Descubriste lo de las horas de sueño?-

-¿Qué sólo debo dormir una para no sentirme cansado?-

-Vaya, Daiku, parece que no estabas tan desinformado como sobre esto como pensaba Ken, ¿verdad?-

Daisuke se separaba de mí cuando hablaba con Káiser, siempre estaba a un lado. Parecía como si tuviera una manta demasiado oscura sobre su cuerpo, podía ver su silueta y sus ojos blancos, pero nada más. Se sorprendió al escuchar a Káiser, y lo miró con desconfianza.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos, no son los únicos Portadores de Sombra en éste planeta... – nos dijo Káiser -He conocido muchos, aunque me presento ante muy pocos-

-¿Cómo sabes lo que debemos hacer para evolucionar?- le preguntó Daisuke.

-A veces salgo, para buscar cosas que no están en Internet, ni en ninguna computadora de éste mundo. Hay bibliotecas muy interesantes en las casas de ciertos individuos, y yo he leído muchas de ellas. Me guardo ésa información en mi mente, y con la ayuda de otros Portadores, he logrado entender la mayoría de las etapas de la evolución que necesitan atravesar para llegar... al final-

-¿Al... final?- no entendía lo que quería decir con eso, y me daba cierto temor.

-Cuando Daisuke recupere su cuerpo, y ambos manejen al Dragón de Plata, su Yumesan- dijo Káiser. Y después me miró a los ojos y sonrió –Pero si quieres saber más, debes continuar con tu entrenamiento-

Empezamos a entrenar. Yo ya me había acostumbrado al resplandor del símbolo que aparecía bajo nuestros pies cuando nos transformábamos, y el sentimiento de tener escamas en vez de piel. La cola de cocodrilo –ésa fue la primera impresión que me dio- que me salía al final de la espalda era todavía algo difícil de manejar, pero podía hacerlo. Las alas no eran un problema, ya las dominaba, y Káiser me dijo que más me valía que pudiera volar por horas enteras, porque las necesitaría después.

Ésta vez, Káiser me dijo que debería aprender a manipular grandes objetos de metal, empezando por el edificio en el cual no encontrábamos. Había sido una fábrica metalúrgica antes de cerrar, así que tenía metal de sombra. Pero no sabía si lo lograría, y Káiser nos dijo que nos concentráramos en un punto, y que después nos expandiéramos al resto del área del edificio.

Nos costó. Tardamos un mes y medio en lograrlo, pero pudimos mover el edificio. Con la teoría de las moléculas no íbamos a ir muy lejos, para cosas pequeñas estaba bien pero esto era demasiado grade, así que en vez de mandar a las moléculas, yo dividí el edificio en _cables_. Ordenaba a las moléculas que formaran cables, y así pode incluso mantener toda la estructura girando a nuestro alrededor.

Daisuke se sorprendió y después me felicitó. Pero todavía no dominaba bien a ésos cables, y la primera vez que deshice el edificio lo armé medio al revés, pero como estaba en una zona apartada nadie lo notó.

Entonces Káiser llegó sin que yo lo llamara. No lo vimos y no nos dimos cuenta de su presencia. Y cuando cumplíamos un año de estar juntos como Portador y Sombra, logramos dominar a los cables. O al menos, nos obedecían, pero yo creía que me faltaba mucho para poder seguir evolucionando.

-

Llegó mi cumpleaños número diez. Mamá y papá me hicieron una fiesta familiar, invité a Takeru y a Hikari, y nos divertimos mucho. Por un día, Osamu no fue el centro de atención, y me sentí realmente como si fuera el hijo de mis padres y no un hijo de los Ichijouyi que no era Osamu. Mis padres se alegraron que yo socializara, pero cuando todo terminó, volvieron los comentarios sobre las notas de Osamu. Me retiré a mi cuarto.

Ésa noche me esforcé en dominar los cables, y lo logré. Cinco horas de entrenamiento fueron agotadoras para nosotros, pero pude lograrlo en ése tiempo. Entonces alguien me tomó los hombros por detrás.

-Felices diez, Ken... – me dijo Káiser antes de dejarme dar vuelta. En sus manos tenía un gran libro.

-Gracias, Káiser- le dije, y me dio el libro.

-Es sobre los Portadores de Sombra, se lo ganaron. Vaya, lo hicieron en sólo doce meses... Los dragones siempre me sorprenden-

-¿Cómo?-

-Oh, es que todos los Portadores tienen cambios físicos mientras evolucionan, pero los dragones, cualquiera que sea su elemento, se mantiene estáticos físicamente hasta que llegan al último nivel... Y ya están cerca, dominaron los Cables de Plata y ahora les falta poco-

-

Cuando volví a casa, estaba amaneciendo. Hice algunas volteretas en el aire, estaba muy feliz, sabría más sobre nuestra fusión y dentro de poco Daisuke recuperaría su cuerpo. Osamu estaba durmiendo, y sólo me acosté media hora a dormir. Estuve medio dormido todo el día, pero estaba feliz, y Daisuke también.

A la noche, cuando Osamu estaba dormido, abrí el libro. Estaba escrito en Chino, pero la parte de los Dragones de Metal estaba en japonés. Así que la puse leer. Decía así:

_Los Dragones son siempre los Portadores de Sombra más difíciles de encontrar y, también, los más poderosos. Algo que asombra a todos es que los Dragones no evolucionan físicamente, sino que sólo deben entrenar el cuerpo que ya les ha sido entregado, a diferencia de otros Portadores, los Tigres, por ejemplo, que primero obtienen sus patas, orejas y cola, y después de dos transformaciones obtienen sus alas. El Dragón ya está listo físicamente, sólo debe aprender a manejar su cuerpo._

_El Dragón de Metal es muy poderoso, si sabe manejar sus poderes. Si bien el Metal ese asocia con la tecnología y el materialismo, bien empleado puede llegar a buen puerto. Los Cables de Plata son lo que distingue a éste elemento, y manejan todo tipo de meta, incluso el mercurio. También manipulan todo tipo de tecnología, permitiéndole al Portador de Metal, viajar por Internet, por ejemplo._

"Daisuke, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?" le pregunté, ansioso.

"Sí. Creo que Káiser es un Portador de Metal"

"¿Sigues pensando que tiene malas intenciones?"

"Me reservo el derecho de réplica"

Después de un rato seguí leyendo.

_El Dragón de Metal puede terminar su entrenamiento en dos años, o en vente, según cómo practique con sus poderes. Si no se deja llevar por el poder logrará su objetivo antes que la muerte lo separe de su Sombra. De hecho, no se han registrado casos que un Portador bajo el signo del Dragón haya muerto sin terminar su misión._

El libro decía muchas cosas más, pero n pude terminar. Me quedé dormido y dejé el libro bajo la almohada.

-

La noche siguiente, Káiser nos hizo entrenar con más dureza. Me puso un arnés que limitaba mis movimientos, y me dijo que volara. Cuando estábamos a veinte metros de altura, me empezó a arrojar proyectiles de metal. Los deshice en Cables de Plata, pero me costó. Así durante cuatro horas, hasta que no pude más y caí agotado.

Káiser estaba satisfecho. Me dijo que la próxima vez le arrojaría cosas más grandes, y que estaba avanzando muy rápido. Ésa vez dormí apenas me acosté, y por poco se me olvida volver a mi forma humana. Pero ésa noche me olvidé de cerrar la ventana.

-

La misma figura que antes había observado a Ken desde el edificio de enfrente estaba ahora en el balcón de su casa, frente a su cama, flotando a un metro del suelo. Sonreía, sabía cuánto había evolucionado él desde que se habían fusionado... Esperaba que fuera algo más débil, pero admitía que lo había subestimado. Sin duda, alguien los estaba ayudando a evolucionar.

Intentó tocar a Ken, pero una barrera se lo impidió. Por supuesto, Ken y Daisuke estaban adentro y él estaba afuera, y todo Portador de Sombra está protegido de cualquier peligro cuando está dormido o inconsciente. Miró el brazalete que lleva Ken en su mano izquierda. Después miró el rostro de Ken, su cara miraba a la ventana, donde estaba él...

Sintió ganas de destrozársela de un zarpazo. De hecho, lo intentó, pero ahora la barrera de protección se amplió, y lo hizo retroceder un metro. Daisuke se despertó y se levantó como Sombra, medio dormido. Miró hacia la puerta y después hacia le ventana, pero no había nadie allí. Cerró la ventana y volvió a dormir. No advirtió que la misma figura flotó un poco desde fuera del balcón y después se retiró. Ya estaba amaneciendo.

-

A la mañana siguiente, Ken tenía una sensación de frió intenso que lo hacía temblar. Era un día soleado, así que le extraño mucho y le preguntó a Daisuke si había pasado algo la noche anterior.

"Sólo te olvidaste la ventana abierta, pero yo la cerr" le contestó en su mente.

"Oh, ¿y no viste algo más?" le preguntó Ken de la misma manera.

"Estaba tan dormido como tú, pero no había nadie a la vista"

"Estoy seguro que algo pasó después que llegamos del entrenamiento"

"Vamos, Ken, despreocúpate. Mira qué hermoso día, vamos a disfrutarlo"

"Bueno, entonces iré a caminar por la playa después de clases"

La verdad es que necesitaba algo de soledad, y la playa era muy calmante. Me acosté en la arena, apoyando la espalda en una piedra, y cerré los ojos. El sol bañaba mi cuerpo y me sentía muy bien. Creo que me adormecí, porque cuando me levanté había pasado una hora. Volví a casa, pero no había nadie.

_Voy a estudiar a casa de Mamini. Vuelvo a la hora de la cena. Osamu._

Osamu había dejado el mensaje pegado en la puerta de la heladera. Mamá y papá trabajaban. De nuevo solo, pero no me sentía mal. Estaba con Daisuke y eso me bastaba. Fui a leer el libro que me había dado Káiser, y terminé el capítulo sobre los Dragones de Plata.

-

Mamá y papá llegaron antes que Osamu. Me había adormecido, y Daisuke no estaba conmigo. Rogando para que mis padres no descubrieran que no tenía sombra, los saludé.

Daisuke llegó poco después, preocupado. Le había parecido sentir algo extraño, y me dijo que la próxima vez voláramos más alto para no ser detectados. Era por si las dudas, pero me inquietó. Daisuke no trató de calmarme.

Cuando Daisuke y yo llevábamos un año y nueve meses de estar juntos, logramos dominar a los Cables de Plata. Káiser se mostró muy feliz, y nos dijo que nuestro entrenamiento sería más duro. Entonces practicábamos con dos arneses en vez de uno, pero ya no nos cansábamos. Y eso no era lo único que había mejorado. Me había hecho amigo de Takeru y de Hikari, y de una chica llamada Miyako. Parecía que le gustaba, pero yo la consideraba sólo como amiga.

Pero ésa sensación de frío durante las mañanas se acentuó, a pesar que estábamos en primavera.

-

La silueta ahora aparecía todas las noches junto a la ama de Ken, deseando poder tocarlo para poder enseñarle cuánto lo odiaba. Pero todavía no era tiempo, aunque deseara hacerlo ahora. Y entonces los tres sabrían que con él no se jugaba.

-

Cuando cumplí once años, Daisuke y yo llevábamos casi dos años unidos. Káiser me decía que había logrado dominar todos mi poderes excepto el Yumesan, "El señor de los Sueños"

-Puede ser que suene infantil, pero es muy poderoso- nos dijo Káiser en un descanso –No te preocupes yo no te puedo enseñar a invocarlo, pero me has sorprendido. Evolucionaste muy rápido con Daiku... Se nota que se quieren mucho- terminó, con malicia.

Daisuke y yo nos pusimos colorados, pero no dijimos nada. Sí, nos habíamos aquerenciado, pero sólo como amigos, hermanos o compañeros, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

-

La noche siguiente, Osamu salió. Mamini lo había invitado a una fiesta. Papá y mamá le dijeron que no hicieran cosas de las que después se arrepentirían; después de todo, sólo tenían catorce años. Osamu dijo que sí y se fue, silbando.

Ésa noche Káiser nos dijo que no entrenaríamos, que tenía cosas que hacer, pero que a la noche siguiente entrenaríamos el doble para compensar. Me dormí tranquilo, pensando que hacía más de dos años que me había unido con Daisuke. Parecía increíble. De ése niño tímido que dos años antes se lo había encontrado en el festival de floración de los cerezos quedaba poco. Ahora me había vuelto más sociable, mi vida había mejorado y al saber que Daisuke y Káiser, además de Takeru y Hikari me querían, me sentía muy bien.

-

Daisuke tomó su forma de Sombra cuando Ken estaba profundamente dormido. Tres años atrás, si le hubieran dicho que sería una Sombra, se hubiera reído. Y si le hubieran dicho que sentiría por un humano lo que sentía por Ken ahora, no lo hubiera creído.

Pero lo sentía. Había sentido una gran calidez cuando estaban unidos, y cada vez era mayor mientras iban evolucionando. Al fin y al cabo ése Káiser no era tan malo después de todo. Pero ahora lo único que le interesaba era Ken... que "él" no lo encontrara nunca. Por sí mismo no había problema, pero Ken era inocente.

Miraba a su Portador a la luz de la Luna que entraba por la ventana. La verdad, se había vuelto más hermoso con el tiempo... Y no podía hacer otra cosa que alentarlo con sus palabras por el gran esfuerzo que Ken estaba haciendo. Ken sabía al peligro que se enfrentaba, aunque no lo demostrara concientemente, pero igual entrenaba duro para que él, Daisuke, volviera a recuperar su cuerpo.

Nunca antes ningún humano había demostrado ése afecto por él.. Ni siquiera su Maestro. Daisuke se aproximó a Ken y le dio un beso en la frente, con cuidado para no despertarlo. Después se acostó junto a él y lo abrazó. El cuerpo de Ken era tan cálido... No quería que nada malo le pasara por su culpa.

Jamás se lo perdonaría.

-

-Así que has encontrado al Portador de mi alumno- dijo la figura, con voz triunfante.

- Daisuke ha tomado una decisión, y tú ya no tienes nada que ver con él, Myotismon- le respondió Káiser, con la voz algo insegura.

-No lo creo, ahora me interesa más que antes- respondió el otro, con voz maligna –Ah, nunca creí que fuera tan tonto como para convertirse en una Sombra, pero los dos han evolucionado mucho, gracias a tu entrenamiento. Y por cierto, parece que puedes hacer algo bien... aparentemente-

-Ahora Ken y Daisuke... Ellos lo lograrán- dijo Káiser.

-Sería interesante verlo-

-Lo verás pronto-

-De eso no me caben dudas-

-

-

Hola! Al fin se sabe quién era ésa maligna figura que asechaba a Ken y a Daisuke. Por supuesto era "ése". Pero ¿Por qué Káiser no hace nada para detenerlo? ¿Acaso se conocían de antes? ¿Qué les pasará a Ken y a Daisuke?

**MG**: Danke, kinde, es que como los yanquis bastardean todolo que tocan, el mantener los nombres originalesme aprece uan forma de mantener la escencia de la obra.

**MG**: un nigromante es un "mago de losmuertos2 es decir, alguien que tiene poderes sobre los muertos. Tambièn se los llama "magos negros" aunque no es correctodenominarlos asì (el amgo engro tiene poderes de nigromante,pero no simepre el nigromante tienes poderes demago negro)

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. Stage04

. Dragones de plata. 

Ésa noche, Daisuke sintió un escalofrío y se despertó Aún era de noche, pasaban de las dos de la madrugada, pero algo le decía que algo estaba mal. Ken dormía plácidamente a su lado, y pensó qué pasaría si algo le sucedía. No podría soportar ver a Ken lastimado por su culpa. Demasiado había hecho ya por él. Pero, a la vez, tenía la horrible sensación que algo, muy pronto, intentaría separarlos.

Volvió a abrazar a Ken. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejó correr sus lágrimas. 

. Algo frío me despertó. Abrí los ojos. Aún era de noche. No me moví, porque sentí que ese algo eran gotas de agua que caían. Pensé en una gotera, pero cuando ví que los brazos de Daisuke me rodeaban el pecho, me dije que no, que no era posible.

Pero sí. Daisuke estaba llorando.

Sentía cómo se movía su pecho por los sollozos, y me asusté. Me di vuelta y lo abracé, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Qué te sucede, Daiku?- le pregunté, preocupado.

-Nada Ken, sólo un mal sueño- pero de inmediato se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome con más fuerza y volviendo a llorar con más ganas.

Gracias a Dios, Osamu no estaba ésa noche en la pieza.

-¡Daiku!- estaba alarmado. Él nunca reaccionaba así.

No me quiso decir nada, sólo lloraba. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, pero al final Daisuke se calmó.

-Disculpa, no me pude contener- me dijo, evitando mis ojos.

-Daiku... –

-Por favor, no quiero recordarlo. Sólo fue un mal sueño, un mal presentimiento y un escalofrío, pero ya pasó. Disculpa, intentaré que no me pase de nuevo- no me miraba a los ojos, pero se notaba que estaba muy arrepentido.

-Daiku... –

-Por favor-

Evitaba mis ojos a toda costa. De repente me abrazó. No lloraba, pero emitió un sollozo.

-Daiku... –

No me respondió nada de lo que quise preguntarle, así que lo dejé en paz. Me sentía mal por no poder ayudarlo, pero él me decía que no era culpa mía, que sólo había sido un mal sueño que no quería que pasara.

Que no me pusiera mal, porque entonces él también se pondría triste.

A la noche siguiente, Káiser nos esperaba. Ya habíamos dominado todo mis poderes, excepto la invocación del Yumesan. Y eso era lo que íbamos a aprender.

-Ken, Daisuke, tengo que decirles algo- nos dijo cuando nos vio llegar.

Su voz era seria, y de inmediato supusimos que era algo grave.

-Daisuke ya te habrá contado sobre el peligro de ser un Portador de Sombra- asentimos, estábamos en nuestra forma de Dragón de Metal –Pero no sólo los nigromantes están tras ustedes, sino los vampiros. En especial los que Daisuke conoció en su vida anterior-

No podía ser. No después de tanto tiempo. No sé por qué, pero se me apareció esto en la cabeza.

-Uno de ellos los ha encontrado. Ayer habló conmigo, y está muy interesado en ustedes dos. Prefiero no saber para qué, y, si lo supiera, preferiría no decírselo- terminó Káiser.

No sabíamos qué decir. Ahora nos habían descubierto, y no habíamos terminado el entrenamiento. Ni siquiera podíamos levantar un edificio de metal del tamaño de una pequeña fábrica. No éramos lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentarnos a un vampiro.

-Káiser, por favor, enséñame a invocar el Yumesan- le dije, sorprendiendo a Daisuke.

-No puedo- dijo Káiser, apenado –Eso no se puede enseñar, sólo puedo darte pistas acerca de cómo y cuando aparecerá, pero yo nunca he podido invocar al mío-

Los dos nos sorprendimos. Káiser nunca había hablado del origen de sus poderes, y nunca había dicho que él hubiera sido un Portador de Sombra. Ni que lo fuera.

-Pero entonces... – empezamos, sin saber cómo seguir.

-Me dejé llevar por el poder- dijo Káiser de repente –Dejé de lado a mi Sombra y me concentré en obtener más poder. Y terminamos por ser separados. Él volvió a su mundo de las tinieblas, y yo quedé encerrado en el Mundo Digital, el Digimundo. Soñaste una vez con ése mundo Ken. ¿Recuerdas?-

Por supuesto que me acordaba.

-Ése es el Digimundo. Ahí estuve encerrado todo éste tiempo, no me acuerdo desde cuándo. Era más grande que tú, un adulto, podría haber sido tu abuelo casi... Mientras, le perdí la pista a mi Sombra. A la única computadora a la que tuve acceso directo y sin restricciones fue a la tuya, Ken. Y empecé a vigilarte. Así sabía todo lo que hacías, y podría guiarte para que no cometieras los mismos errores que yo... –

¿Acaso estaba llorando? No, no era posible, Káiser nunca lloraba. Pero sí, estaba llorando.

Nos acercamos a abrazarlo. Seguíamos en modo Dragón de Plata.

-Ahora mi Sombra se llenó de odio y rencor, y quiere vengarse de mí... No me importaría si sólo fuera yo el dañado, pero se ha empeñado en ustedes dos... Y ayer me dijo que los eliminaría, o algo peor-

Ahora sí, estaba llorando a lágrima viva. Se sacó los lentes gigantes que siempre llevaba en la cara, y me di cuenta que era bastante parecido a mí. Incluso Daisuke se sorprendió por el parecido. Káiser lloró un buen rato, hasta que se calmó.

-Es por eso que quería entrenarte. Para que no cometieras los mismo errores que yo, y porque Daisuke es uno de los "hijos" de mi Sombra. Fue por mi culpa, así que les suplico que me perdonen-

Káiser se arrodilló frente a nosotros. No sabíamos cómo reaccionar. Al final lo levantamos del piso. No dijimos nada. Káiser huía de nuestra mirada como antes lo había hecho Daisuke conmigo. No sabíamos qué hacer o decir ante ésa confesión

-Káiser, no estamos enojados contigo- le dije al fin –Has sido una gran ayuda y un muy buen amigo desde que nos conocemos-

-Y sin ti, nunca podría haber conocido a Ken- dijo Daisuke, por medio de mi boca -¿Acaso hay alguien más encantador que él?-

Me sonrojé, y Káiser dejó de llorar. Nos miraba sorprendido.

-Vaya, vaya, un Portador fracasado y otro por fracasar- dijo una voz maligna.

-Es él- dijo Káiser –Myotismon-

Daiku se quedó sin aliento. Lo pude sentir, y me dio un escalofrío. Me parecía familiar, pero no me acordaba en dónde lo había visto. Cuando apareció, me sorprendió bastante. No esperaba que fuera rubio. Ni que no pareciera asiático. Aparentaba ser europeo, y entonces me acordé que el término "Káiser" estaba relacionado con los alemanes, _y Káiser no nos había dicho en dónde había nacido_. Entendimos todo en un segundo.

Myotismon miró a Káiser, y lo empujó por la espalda para hacerlo caer. Káiser no se levantó. Parecía desmayado, pero nosotros podíamos ver que no era así. Sólo tenía demasiado miedo como para moverse. Luego, Myotismon nos miró serio, y Daisuke empezó a temblar. Pero yo no. Si él quería hacerla daño a Daiku, tendría que pasar por sobre mí. Después de un momento, el vampiro se sorprendió que yo no temblara como Daiku, y sonrió.

-Vaya, tal parece que encontraste a alguien con más valor que tú, _hijo_- dijo Myotismon –No me extraña, siempre detrás de seres con más poder... Para que te protejan bajo sus alas. ¿Qué le dijiste para convencerlo, Dai-chan? ¿Qué estabas arrepentido? ¿Lo amenazaste? ¿Qué explicación tonta le diste?- hablaba casi divertido, como si estuviera diciendo un chiste muy gracioso.

-Lo que él es ahora no es de su incumbencia- le dije, sacando su mano de mi hombro. Su contacto me repugnaba. Podía _sentir_ sus intenciones, y no eran nada buenas. Planeaba algo con el Digimundo y con Káiser. Entonces lo miré. Káiser no se había movido. Ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza. Creímos ver el movimiento brusco que producía un sollozo, pero no podía ser que estuviera llorando.

-Llora porque sabe que vine pare llevarme algo que él aprecia mucho... Pero sólo me lo llevaré a él- Káiser levantó la cabeza sorprendido. Sí había estado llorando. Myotismon lo miró, y Káiser volvió a bajar la cabeza. Myotismon sonrió –Así que despídanse de él, porque lo llevaré de regreso a su mundo, el Digimundo que él mismo creó para olvidar mi existencia... –

Daisuke y yo no nos podíamos mover. Myotismon caminó hacia Káiser y lo tomó de la capa. Lo arrastró hasta mi Laptop, que siempre llevaba a los entrenamientos. Y entonces nos miró y desapareció, de la misma forma que Káiser lo hacía. En el último instante, pudimos ver los ojos de Káiser. Estaba paralizado. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo, y tenía una mirada que me hizo estremecer. Ambos sabíamos que él tenía el poder para resistirse, pero no lo hizo. Sos ojos parecían decir _esto es lo que merezco_.

Entonces reaccionamos. Pero los dos ya habían desaparecido.

Corrimos hacia la Laptop, pero estaba apagada y no prendía. Era imposible que se le hubiera acabado la energía. Yo me había encargado de eso, pero ahora no prendía. Después de intentar prenderla usando mis poderes, opté por lo sano y volví a casa. Antes, junté del piso los lentes gigantes de Káiser. Ahora no me importaba si Osamu me veía o no. Entré por la ventana de nuestra pieza y prendí la computadora. No ví si Osamu estaba durmiendo o no. Ni siquiera volví a mi forma humana. Daisuke me decía una y otra vez que era una locura, pero yo no lo escuché. Estaba decidido a salvar a Káiser.

De alguna manera debía entrar al Digimundo y salvarlo, aunque no supiera cómo. Cuando la computadora arrancó, puse mi mano izquierda, donde tenía el brazalete, sobre la pantalla. Y entré. No se cómo, pero unos segundos después estaban en ése mundo con el que había soñado, el Digimundo. Estaba anocheciendo, los seres extraños que había visto antes estaban dormidos, y los pocos que no lo hacían se sorprendían de ver a un ser tan raro como nosotros.

No les presté atención y nos elevamos. Desde el aire, recorrimos un gran bosque lleno de ésas extrañas criaturas. Alguna vez Káiser había mencionado que eran Digimons. Me miraban sorprendidos, pero yo intentaba detectar a Myotismon o a Káiser. Debía salvarlo del que había sido su Sombra.

Pero después, ¿qué? ¿Acaso podría matar a Myotismon, por más que fuera un vampiro? Yo nunca había visto morir a nadie en mi vida, aunque Daiku calló al respecto. No necesitaba decírmelo. Pero debíamos encontrar a Káiser, aunque me cayera de cansancio en el intento.

Después de volar por tres horas, no nos habíamos cansado ni sentíamos hambre o sed. Pudimos percibir una energía que no correspondía al entorno, una especialmente maligna. Volamos hacia allá y vimos que era un castillo enrome y oscuro. Yo no podía creerlo. ¿Acaso Myotismon iba a ser tan obvio? No lo creía. Pero igual entramos, debíamos explorar todas las posibilidades.

La energía maligna era más fuerte. Lo sentíamos en las escamas. El castillo estaba vacío, iluminado por antorchas, y pensé que era el protagonista de una película mala de vampiros. Creímos escuchar pasos a nuestras espaldas, pero nunca había nadie allí, al menos nadie que pudiéramos ver. Después de explorar un rato, llegamos a lo que parecía un sótano. Después de una larga escalera había dos puertas enormes, talladas con dibujos y símbolos extraños que ninguno de los dos conocía. Pero lo atrayente era de qué estaban hechas.

Estaban hechas de metal y madera. De una madera muy vieja y de un metal muy nuevo, de color plata oscuro, como si hubiera sido puesto recientemente. En las paredes del sótano había dos grandes estatuas de monstruos que preferimos no ver. Llegamos hasta la puerta y volamos hasta llegar al picaporte. Era una aldaba. Tiramos de ella con fuerza, ayudándonos con nuestras alas, hasta que la puerta se abrió con un crujido. Adentro no había luz, pero sólo pudimos verlo cuando volamos frente a la abertura.

Era Káiser. Atrapado. Estaba siendo aprisionado por miles de Cables, los mismos que me había enseñado a usar –pero éstos eran de color negro- y no lo dejaban moverse. Estaba inconsciente –así esperábamos, no queríamos ni pensar en otra posibilidad- pero no veíamos a Myotismon por ningún lado. La energía maligna era mucho más potente que antes, ahora nos erizaba el pelo de la nuca, pero no íbamos a dejar a Káiser allí. Intentamos volar hacia donde estaba él, pero los cables formaban una maraña impenetrable en algunas partes, y parecían alejar a Káiser de nosotros, y volverse más enmarañados mientras más intentábamos luchar.

Llegó un momento en que era casi imposible liberarnos de los cables, y nos estaban aprisionando. Entonces usamos nuestras garras. Casi me había olvidado de lo filosas que eran. Cortaron los cables con facilidad a nuestro alrededor, y parecía que, cuando dábamos un zarpazo, salían ondas blancas de nuestras garras, que cortaban más allá de nuestro alcance físico. Sí, así era. Incluso pudimos cortar algunos de los cables que sostenían a Káiser. Y ya casi podíamos tocarlo...

-Oh, no, no lo permitiré- nos dijo una voz conocida en la oreja.

No necesitamos darnos vuelta para saber que Myotismon estaba a nuestro lado. Le lanzamos un zarpazo, pero el ya no estaba allí, y los cables a nuestro alrededor empezaron a moverse. Los que habíamos cortado se repararon al instante. Y se empezaban a mover. El primero nos pegó en el rostro, el segundo en la espalda, y así siguieron. No podíamos contar los golpes, pero aunque lanzábamos zarpazos por todos lados no podíamos pararlos.

-¡¡¡CABLES DE PLATA!!!-

El ataque no salió con mi voz, sino con la de Daiku. Los cables salieron de nuestras manos, y los golpes cesaron. Habían formado una barrera entre los Cables Negros y nosotros. Yo estaba muy golpeado, pero no iba a dejar que Myotismon ganara. Así que me levanté y le dije a Daiku que se preparara, que volveríamos a luchar.

Ésta vez fueron más veloces, pero ahora habíamos aprendido a _verlos_. Hasta casi podía predecir sus movimientos, y evitarlos o contraatacarlos a tiempo. Daiku también me avisaba si se me pasaba alguno, y así avanzamos lentamente, hacia Káiser. O hacia donde suponíamos que estaba Káiser. No recordábamos dónde estaban las puertas por las que habíamos entrado, ni si seguían abiertas. Seguramente no. Así que seguimos peleando contra los Cables Negros, avanzando hacia donde suponíamos que estaba Káiser.

Llegamos al piso, a un claro donde los Cables formaban una caverna, o algo similar. Allí sólo había cables viejos y rotos, sin energía. Los Cables Negros no nos siguieron, era como si ése lugar no existiera para ellos. O hubiese sido olvidado. Había poca luz, como si fuera una casa abandonada alumbrada por la Luna entre los agujeros del techo roto. No sabíamos lo que buscábamos, al menos ése pensé yo.

Llegamos a una zona circular, donde las paredes y el techo estaban a mayor distancia. Había dos o tres túneles de menor tamaño que partían de allí, igualmente abandonados. Pero había algo en el centro de la zona, algo que brillaba con una luz tenue, como la llama de una vela antes de apagarse. Nos acercamos lentamente, con miedo a que ésa luz se apagara, pero no lo hizo.

Era una pequeña estrella plateada. Estaba sobre un pedestal hecho de los mismos Cables de Plata que usábamos. La tomé con cuidado, sabiendo que era frágil y que podría dejar de existir. Me recordaba algo, pero no podía decir a qué. Era algo que habíamos vivido, pero que a la vez no habíamos vivido. Algo nuestro que también era de otra persona.

Un ruido nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos. Los Cables Negros estaban destruyendo el lugar en donde estábamos. La luz actuó con voluntad propia y se metió dentro de mi brazalete. No tuve tiempo siquiera de sorprenderme, porque el lugar empezaba a derrumbarse. El túnel por el que habíamos entrado estaba destruido, así que tomamos por otro que estaba a un lado.

Podíamos oír cómo los Cables Negros se deslizaban fuera del túnel, tratando de alcanzarnos. Volaban a nuestra misma velocidad, podía verlos por los orificios del túnel. Pero no nos atacaron, esperaban a que saliéramos. ¿Por qué lo hacían, si antes no habían tenido problemas en destruir un túnel mayor? ¿No querían lastimarse? ¿Tendrían más ventaja?

Cuando salimos, los Cables Negros volvieron a atacar, pero esta vez había algo más. A veces podía ver que, en realidad, los Cables Negros _eran_ Myotismon. A veces adquiría su figura, le podía ver los ojos rabiosos llenos de odio. ¿Hacia Káiser? Seguro. ¿Hacia nosotros? Tal vez. ¿Hacia mí?

Volamos hacia arriba, y los Cables Negros me siguieron. Empezaba a cansarme de tanto pelear, y no lograba ventaja. Llevábamos mucho tiempo peleando, y los Cables Negros empezaban a atrapar mi cuerpo. Volé, lancé zarpazos, hice todo lo posible, incluso usé los Cables de Plata, pero no pude zafarme. Los Cables Negros empezaron a envolverme. Cuando ya me habían inmovilizado, los Cables Negros formaron su cuerpo, y Myotismon apareció frente a nosotros.

Durante un rato, nadie dijo nada. Sólo se escuchaba mi respiración agitada por el agotamiento físico. Cuando se normalizó, Myotismon habló.

-¿Cómo se siente?-

-¿Qué?- no entendía lo que me quería decir.

-Qué cómo se siente el haber fallado-

-No he fallado-

-Sí- replicó él –Fallas cuando cometes un error como tu _maestro_- ésa palabra la dijo despacio, como saboreándola –o cuando mueres. Y ahora vas a morir-

-No moriré, Myotismon-

Los Cables Negros empezaron a apretarme. Reprimí el grito, pero él sonrió al ver mi mueca de dolor.

-Los Cables Negros representan... – empezó

-Los poderes tecnológicos, los avances científicos- lo interrumpí –Lo sé, ya lo había descubierto. Puede ser positivo cuando ayuda a la humanidad y negativa cuando ayuda a una parte, perjudicando al resto. El negativo tiene el color negro, y el positivo el color de la plata-

Los Cables volvieron a apretarme.

-No me gusta que me interrumpan- dijo Myotismon, fulminándome con la mirada. Yo no bajé la vista.

-¿Por qué detestas tanto a Káiser?- le pregunté –Él está arrepentido y quiere remediar lo que hizo. Ya ha sufrido bastante. ¿Por qué lo torturas así?-

Ésta vez los Cables me llevaron al borde del desmayo, y no pude resistir el gritar. Myotismon sonrió.

-Él y todos los que le ayudaron merecen sentir todo el dolor que él me hizo sufrir a mí... Sólo así sentirán todo el peso de mi venganza-

-¿Vengarte de qué?- le grité, medio inconsciente -¿De un error que el tiempo ha olvidado? ¿De un orgullo que ya no existe? ¿De alguien que te pide perdón a cada instante?-

Los Cables Negros no se movieron. Myotismon estaba atónito, pero después se acercó a mí, furioso. Me tomó el pelo de la nuca y puso su cara muy cerca de la mía. Podía sentir y _oler_ su odio.

-¿Sabes acaso en qué circunstancias puedo morderte?-no contesté. Tampoco me interesaba demasiado –Si entras a la zona que yo y quien ha sido mi estúpido Portador hemos creado, o que ha creado uno de los dos. Esto es parte de nuestra conciencia, y por eso, pierdes algunas cosas al entrar, porque estás en algo _nuestro_. Entre otras cosas, tu protección.

"El escudo que me repelía antes ya no está más. Ahora nada me impide violarte, morderte o arrancarte el corazón y mostrarte cómo late antes de que mueras y que mi hijo sea una sombra. Nada me lo impide, ¿Entiendes? Nada.

Había acercado una de sus manos a mi cuello. A pesar de tener las escamas menos sensibles que mi piel, podía sentir que deslizaba una de sus uñas sobre mi cuello.

-Ni tú, ni mi estúpido hijo saldrán de aquí. Y Káiser lo verá-

Las Cables Negros trajeron a Káiser, y le levantaron la cabeza. Al vernos, primero se sorprendió, y después empezó a moverse. Myotismon sostenía mi barbilla con un dedo.

-No los voy a dejar en paz, no los dejaré ir, y empezaré con ellos... Porque quiero que ves lo que tu cobardía ha hecho-

Al fin terminé este capítulo!!! Tuve muchas cosas que hacer –los exámenes de quinto de secundaria son... mejor ni hablo- Pero hoy me agarró una musa inspiradora y estoy completando todos los Fan Fics que tengo inconclusos, o al menos le agrego algún capítulo. El próximo capitulo de "Dragones de Plata" será el último... De una forma o de otra.

**Escila**: A veces eso de los nombres (en MUY contadas ocasiones) puede ser bueno... Kagome no quedaba bien para la protagonista de Inu-Yasha (Aume) pero bueno, cada cual tiene sus gustos.

Chau

Nakokun


	5. Stage05

. Dragones de plata

-

Káiser trataba de liberarse de los Cables Negros. Desde que lo habíamos visto atrapado por Myotismon, no había demostrado tener energías para eso. Nosotros estábamos sorprendidos, pero el que había sido su sombra no.

-Sabe muy bien lo que pienso hacer, y cómo- y me miró a los ojos. Káiser se debatía desesperado. Trataba de decir algo, pero los Cables Negros le tapaban la boca -¿Alguna vez pensaste en cómo se siente morir poco a poco, mientras destrozan tu cuerpo?-

Se acercó más a nosotros. Los Cables Negros empezaban a moverse, buscando las junturas de mis escamas y metiéndose bajo mi piel. Grité cuando empezaron a tocar mis nervios. Me causaban todo el dolor posible, y Myotismon me tomó la barbilla.

-Recuerda que no te mato yo. Te mata un error de Káiser, tu _maestro_-

-

Sentí una palpitación. Myotismon empezaba a rozar mi cuello con sus colmillos, y los Cables Negros seguían torturándome, pero había algo más. Algo más aparte de la desesperación de Káiser, que empezaba a llorar de impotencia y de vergüenza. Cerré los ojos. Ése algo se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, desde mi... ¿brazalete?

Ya no sentía el dolor que me hacían sentir los Cables Negros. Daisuke estaba petrificado, de miedo y de sorpresa. Lo único que hacía era temblar. Y podía ver que había algo, no, dos algos que luchaban por salir. Algo que yo conocía, y que tenía desde antes de nacer... ¿La chispa que había encontrado en las ruinas? No, éstas eran dos, pero una era más débil que la otra, pero se hacía más fuerte, y latía como un corazón...

Fue entonces cuando Myotismon mordió. De un tirón me sacó de mi mundo interior, y empezó a beber. Grité. Era como si me clavaran dos cuchillos en la garganta hasta el mango. Mis escamas partidas eran nada en comparación con la vida que me arrebataba. Daisuke intentaba mover mi cuerpo, pero los Cables Negros me sostenían por fuera y por dentro.

No podía morir. No antes de terminar el hechizo. No antes de que Daisuke recuperara su cuerpo. Me moví, pero Myotismon tomó mi cuello y volvió a hundir sus colmillos con violencia. Más dolor.

No tenía fuerza para gritar. Daisuke le gritaba a Myotismon, y yo empezaba a sentir sueño. Ya no veía a Káiser. No quería dejar a Daisuke y Káiser solos. _No podía_ dejarlos solos. Y menos a Daiku. Él no tenía la culpa de haber elegido a alguien débil...

La chispa que había encontrado se unió a la otra. No sé cómo sucedió, pero Daisuke también la sintió. La luz de las chispas empezaba a crecer. No sentía más dolor, y Daisuke calló, miró sorprendido cómo mis heridas empezaban a sanar. Myotismon se alejó de nosotros, todavía con mi sangre en la boca -¿acaso era plateada, como mis ojos y mi pelo al transformarme o fue obra de mi semi desmayo?- y nos miró sorprendido. Káiser levantó la cabeza. Dos líneas plateadas le salían de cada ojo y llegaban hasta su barbilla.

Yo no sabía lo que pasaba y, a la vez, sí lo sabía.

-

"Daiku, ahora necesito toda tu ayuda" dije, todavía débil.

"Lo que tú digas, Ken" me dijo, sin esconder sus sollozos.

"No llores. Todo va a estar bien"

La luz ya no estaba en mi interior. Ahora salía por debajo de mis escamas, fundía mi cuerpo, Daisuke y yo nos fundíamos en uno solo. Myotismon retrocedió hasta chocar contra Káiser, quien lo miró lastimero. Ahora estaba seguro que ésas líneas habían sido sus lágrimas de sangre.

Daisuke y yo ya éramos uno con la luz, que seguía creciendo y creciendo. Estaba tomando forma, la forma de algo que yo sólo había visto una vez, pero que recordaba muy bien. Era Daisuke. Pero éste era una Daisuke de mi edad, de poco más de once años, con doce alas de ángel en la espalda. En su mirada sólo había luz.

Dios, él era hermoso.

Sabía que yo no iba a vivir mucho más, así que me esforcé en desear que Káiser y Myotimon volvieran a ser Portador y Sombra, y que Daisuke tuviera su cuerpo de nuevo. Era todo lo que quería. Le rogué mentalmente a ése ser, que no sabía bien qué era, que le regresara la confianza a ellos dos, y su cuerpo a Daisuke.

El ser de luz hizo desaparecer los Cables Negros. Káiser, para no caer, se abrazó a Myotismon, quien lo miró sorprendido. Ya no encontró ésa arrogancia que había visto cuando había sido su Portador. No había nada de ésas ansias de poder. Sólo ése Portador, Káiser, que buscaba su perdón. Sólo eso.

Myotismon tomó en sus brazos a Káiser y lo abrazó. El ángel Daisuke los tomó en sus manos y por un momento no los pude ver, porque estaban dentro de sus manos. El ángel los estaba juntando de nuevo, o al menos eso esperaba. Eso _rogaba_.

El lugar se llenó de luz. Ya no podía ver las paredes o el piso de la habitación donde estábamos. No nos encontrábamos en el Digimundo, sino en otro lugar, lleno de una luz cálida de color plata. A mi lado había dos personas, uno era Káiser, quien se abrazaba sollozando con su nueva Sombra. Y el otro...

-

Daiku también lloraba.

Era más hermoso de lo que recordaba. Por supuesto, cuando lo encontré era poco más que un infante, pero ahora debía de tener al menos doce años. Me estaba abrazando, y me miraba a los ojos. Estaba como Dragón de Plata.

Lo habíamos logrado.

Káiser y Myotismon habían recuperado su confianza mutua, su autoestima y su antigua amistad, o lo que fuera que los hubiera unido y lo que los uniera ahora. Daisuke se veía hermoso como Dragón de Plata, pero se envolvió en sus alas y volvió a su forma humana.

Ya no tenía sus colmillos. Su mirada ya no era la de un vampiro, sino la de un humano. Quise volver a mi forma humana, pero ya lo estaba. Miré los ojos de Daisuke, y ví algo que me sorprendió. Lágrimas. Daisuke se abrazó a mí y no dejó de llorar. Yo quería abrazarlo, decirle, algo, lo que fuera, pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Estaba demasiado débil.

Daisuke me abrazaba el pecho, y su rostro estaba a mi lado. Nunca alguien me había abrazado así, ni siquiera Miyako, porque con ella no había sentido lo que sentía por Daisuke. Ahora que él había recuperado su cuerpo, me sentía feliz, y me moví un poco para abrazarlo. Él se sorprendió al sentir mis brazos a su alrededor.

-Gracias- le dije.

-Soy yo el que te debe agradecer- me dijo Daisuke –Nadie había hecho eso por mí jamás-

Yo sonreí. Estaba más cansado que nunca, pero no quería dormir. Miré de nuevo los ojos de Daisuke.

-Daiku, no llores por favor. Eres más hermoso cuando sonríes- Daiku cesó de llorar y se sonrojó. Era más hermoso cuando se sonrojaba –Siempre que sonreías sentía tu calor... Y quiero volver a sentirte sonreír-

Daiku dejó de llorar, y me miró a los ojos. Eran dulces, muy dulces, los más dulces y hermosos que había visto en mi vida. Tenía un par de anteojos en la cabeza, parecían de aviador. Su pelo enmarañado me pareció tierno, como si fuera un niño. Se había sacado los guantes, y me pasaba la mano por el rostro.

-Ken, lo que no te quería decir ésa noche... – empezó Daisuke –Sentía... sentía que algo nos iba a separar. Sentí una gran tristeza porque yo... no quiero separarme de ti-

Me sorprendió, pero después sonreí. Daiku era cálido... Su cuerpo y sus palabras me daban calor. Porque empezaba a sentir frío, un frío que empezaba en mi cuello y se extendía por mis extremidades, pero no podía llegar al pecho y a mi cabeza. No tenía fuerzas siquiera para tiritar.

-Daiku... Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti... – le dije, y luego dije lentamente -Tengo frío- antes de cerrar los ojos.

Daisuke me abrazó con fuerza y empezó a frotarme las manos y los brazos, para devolverles el calor. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo aceleradamente, en su desesperación de darme calor. Escuché la voz doble de Káiser y Myotismon, de nuevo como Portador y Sombra.

-Es un efecto secundario. Usó el poder de dos Yumesan, el nuestro y el suyo, y es por eso que perdió demasiada energía- Daisuke se movió hacia ellos, y luego volvió a sus intentos de darme calor -Debemos llevarlo a otro lugar, deprisa- Sentí cómo me levantaban del piso, y después ya no supe más.

-

Cuando desperté, estaba en mi habitación, en mi cama. Mi brazalete había desaparecido, pero yo sentía que tenía un poder nuevo dentro de mí. Daisuke estaba a mi lado, abrazándome. Estaba tapado con todas las frazadas y colchas que había en la casa, y por lo que pude ver del reloj que tenía cerca, eran las nueve de la noche.

Daiku estaba dormido, y su semblante mostraba una gran preocupación. Hasta me había puesto su campera con bordes de piel y con llamas en el ruedo para darme calor. Sonreí. Daisuke se veía tan tierno durmiendo a mi lado... Pero no quería que estuviera preocupado por mí, así que le di un beso en la frente y lo desperté.

-Gracias- le dije, cuando abrió los ojos.

-Eso fue lo que me dijeron Káiser y Myotismon antes de irse- dijo Daisuke –Gracias por todo. Y es lo que yo debo decirte ahora: gracias-

-¿Ellos están bien?- pregunté.

-Sí. Nunca ví, a ninguno de los dos, tan felices. Dijeron que regresarían a Alemania, a terminar su fusión, y que seguirían tu ejemplo. Y Ken... –

-¿Sí?-

-Tú... me gustas-

-Eres más hermoso cuando te sonrojas. ¿Te lo había dicho?-

Daisuke me abrazó y así nos dormimos. Sentir el calor de otro ser a mi lado era reconfortante... No sé qué habrán dicho Osamu y mis padres, pero no me importaba. De hecho, no aparecieron hasta que despertamos, a la mañana siguiente.

-

Cuando nos levantamos, le devolví a Daisuke su campera. Había dejado sus zapatillas abajo, al lado de la cama de Osamu. Volví a besarlo antes de bajar, pero ésta vez en los labios. Daisuke se sorprendió, pero no se resistió. Luego él me besó, y bajamos de la cama.

-¿Cómo hiciste para que nadie se enterara?- le pregunté, señalando la montaña de colchas y frazadas que había en mi cama.

-Es un pequeño hechizo temporal... El tiempo se detendría hasta que tú despertaras. Si tu familia te veía así, se iban a llevar un buen susto-

-No me importaría su tú estabas conmigo- le dije, y le sonreí.

Osamu se sorprendió al verme entrar al comedor con un chico al que nunca había visto. Él estaba con Mamini, su novia, y mamá y papá me preguntaron quién era mi amigo.

-Soy Daisuke Motomiya- dijo Daisuke –Soy nuevo aquí, y Ken me invitó a almorzar con ustedes. Espero no les moleste-

-Oh, para nada- dijo mi madre, y puso otra silla y otro plato en la mesa, a mi lado.

El almuerzo transcurrió de una forma muy alegre, una que no recordaba haber tenido en mucho tiempo. Daisuke era un chico muy alegre, y hacía reír a todos. Cuando terminamos de comer, salimos a la ciudad. Quería hablar con Daiku a solas, sin que Osamu ni mis padres se enteraran.

-Lo logramos Daiku- le dije, emocionado.

-Si no hubiera sido por ti, jamás lo hubiera logrado- me dijo Daisuke. A la luz del día era aún más atractivo -¿Y sabes qué?-

-¿Qué?- le pregunté.

-Creo que Myotismon y Káiser estarán igualmente felices que nosotros. Todo gracias a tu valor-

Y me dio un largo beso en los labios.

-

Fin

-

Guts!!! Terminé!!! Después de un período de sequía imaginativa, al fin logré terminarlo en dos días. Ésos períodos de superinspiración son muy provechosos cuando se pueden usar... Y ahora, gracias a la música de X-1999 y de Utena pude terminar ése Fic... Mi primera realidad alterna, y me dejó satisfecha...

Por si les quedaron dudas, el Yumesan aparece en momentos de gran poder emocional, donde un sentimiento puro, como el amor, se manifiesta con más fuerza. Así que toma la forma del ser más amado del Portador... Como es visto por el Portador. Es por eso que el Yumesan toma formas humanas, o semihumanas. Daisuke estuvo muy cambiado en éste Fic, pero ya supieron la razón...

Envíenme sus opiniones sobre éste Fan Fic. Me gusta Digimon 02 y pienso hacer más realidades alternas como ésta, pero necesito que me critiquen para poder mejorar, así que envíenme sus opiniones.

**MG**: Sí, esa escena me pareció muy tierna!!! Y la pelea con Myotismon me costó, peor la pude hacer.

Hasta pronto

Nakokun


End file.
